Pa Grape
' Pa Grape' is an elderly grape in VeggieTales. He has a small family of grapes introduced in "God Want's Me to Forgive Them!?!"''He wears glasses most of the time and is often grunting "Oi." He is about the same size as Bob and Madame Blueberry. He is married to Ma Grape and has two children named Rosie and Tom Grape. Pa is usually seen without them because they are minor characters. He is usually incuoraging Larry to do the right thing in the episodes. He is also the captain of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Acting *Himself in ''"God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" *Himself in "The Hairbrush Song On ''Are You My Neighbor?" *Jesse in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *The Director and Viking in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Captain Pa in "The Pirates Who Don`t Do Anying on Very Silly Song" *Himself in "Larry-Boy! And The Fib From Outer Space!" (cameo) *Israelite in "Josh and the Big Wall" *Himself in "Madame Blueberry (picture)" *Nurse in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on "The End of Silliness" *Melvin in "King George and the Ducky" *Mordecai in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Monk in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Captain Pa in "The Ulitmate Silly Song Countdown" *Captain Pa and Narrator in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Seymour Schwenk in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself and Captain Pa in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Little Joe's Father in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Seymour Schwenk in "An Easter Carol" *Mikey in "Sumo of the Opera" *Irwin in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Grumpy in "Lord of the Beans" *King of Egland in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Mr.Simon, Angel and Captain Pa in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Jethro in "Moe and the Big Exit' *Farmhand #3 and Lion in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *George in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself and Seymour Schwenk in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Abraham in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Captain in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Percheesi in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Himself and Sweetpea's Father in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places"(cameo) *Grape Ailen "God Loves You Very Much" *Grandpa and Narrator and Himself in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Matthew, Doctor and Bernie in'' "Lettuce Love One Another"'' Gallery Pa .png|Pa in his first few appearances Jessie.jpg|Pa as Jesse in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" Pa(Josh).jpg|Pa as Isrealite in "Josh and the Big Wall!" $(KGrHqR,!rIFCiT6iDQzBQwOV7Vtzg~~60 57.JPG|A Hallmark Christmas ornament from 1999 featuring Pa and the rest of his family in his car. Melvin.jpg|Pa as Melvin in "King George and the Ducky" mordecai.gif|Pa as Mordecai in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" PaAutotainment.jpg|Pa in "The Wonderful World of Autotainment" Grumpy.jpg|Pa as Grumpy in "The Lord of the Beans" Lion.jpg|Pa as Lion in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Lion concept.jpg|Cocnept art for Pa as Lion in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Pa grape.jpg|Pa as George in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" abe.png|Pa as Abraham (with Issac) in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Grapes Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Adults Category:Fruits Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:Cameo Characters